Kebenaran yang Aneh
by Rie AiLuka
Summary: Apa Killua sudah tahu semuanya? Kurapika bingung. Dan kebenaran terungkap.


Yipie! Halo, kawan kawan! Airin, si author nakal balik lagi. Masih setia dengan pairing KuroKura dan sedikit bumbu. Ini sekuel dari '**Kencan Menyatukan Dua Dunia**' (kayaknya). Semoga kalian suka!

Disclaimer: Kura-Nii memang kakak saya XP. Tapi Hunter X Hunter tetap punya Yoshishiro Togashi.

Pairing: KuroFemKura 'slight KilluKura'

Warning: Super OOC, Gaje, masih banyak typo(s), pilihan kata kurang tepat, dan lain- lain yang tak bisa disebutkan 1per1.

**Let's Read!^-^**

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang menunduk. Badannya berguncang hebat. Dia berlindung di tengah reruntuhan rumahnya. Matanya nanar menatap pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya. Pemandangan yang tak pantas dilihat seorang gadis berusia 12 tahun. Kedua orang tuanya disiksa dan dibunuh di depan matanya. Ia hanya bisa memeluk kedua kakinya dan tak bisa berhenti memebisikkan sumpah serapah dalam hati.

Bodoh! Tak berguna! Lemah! Kata- kata itulah yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Ia berpikir kalau ia tak berguna. Ia benar- benar lemah dan tak bisa melindungi kedua orang tuanya, teman- temannya, juga anggota sukunya.

Kurapika tiba- tiba membuka matanya. 'Rupanya hanya mimpi', batin Kurapika. Betapa kagetnya ia karena ada wajah seseorang tepat di depan mukanya. Napasnya tertahan dan matanya terbuka lebar.

"Kurapika, kau tak apa- apa 'kan?", tegur bocah berambut putih yang mengagetkan Kurapika. Sementara yang ditegur menghela napas panjang dan terengah- engah. Ia baru saja sadar kalau kini tubuhnya bermandikan keringat dingin gara- gara mimpi buruk tadi.

"Hei! Kau kenapa, Kurapika?", tanya Killua, si rambut putih yang kesal karena tak dihiraukan.

"Aku… tidak.. apa- apa…",jawab Kurapika masih mengatur napasnya.

"Apa yang tidak apa- apa? Lihat saja keadaanmu saat ini?", bentak Killua.

"Hu? Lagipula mengapa kau ada di sini?", tanya Kurapika agak sebal.

"Saat aku akan ke dapur, aku mendengarmu menginggau. Jadi aku masuk saja untuk memastikan keadaanmu.", jawab Killua yang melipat tangannya di depan dada tanpa melihat Kurapika.

"Ya sudahlah! Aku tak apa- apa. Tidurlah!", perintah Kurapika yang akan menutup mata.

"Oke! Aku akan tidur di sini.", kata Killua cuek dan berbaring di samping melirik Killua tajam.

"Apa?", tanya Killua sewot.

"Tidak apa- apa.", jawab Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya dengan dahi berkerut.

Suasana menjadi sepi walaupun sebenarnya mereka berdua belum tidur.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan Kuroro Lucifer lagi?", tanya Killua memecahkan keheningan.

Mendengar nama yang disebutkan Killua, muka Kurapika bersemu merah.

"Mengapa tanya soal itu?", tanya Kurapika balik.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi!", kata Killua yang melipat tangannya di bawah kepala.

"Hn…. Tak pernah.", jawab Kurapika bohong. Ia masih belum siap menceritakan semua pada sahabat- sahabatnya.

"_Liar…_", desis Killua dingin.

"Apa maksudmu, Killua?", tanya Kurapika bingung.

"Kemarin aku kembali untuk mengambil uangku. Saat aku melihatmu dan dia, aku mengikuti kalian.", ujar Killua menatap mata Kurapika tajam.

Kurapika kaget. Tak mau terperangkap mata Killua, ia duduk dan terus menunduk. Killua ikut bangun dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Lalu… Apa pendapatmu?", tanya Kurapika lirih menoleh ke arah Killua.

"Pendapatku?", tanya Killua balik.

"Iya…", jawab Kurapika lemah.

Kurapika menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Entah apa yang dimohon Kurapika. Tapi Killua tetap terdiam. Kurapika takut teman- temannya menjauhinya. Menjauhi seorang pengkhianat. Begitulah pikiran Kurapika. Sementara Killua hanya diam membisu.

Merasakan kalau Killua benar- benar marah, Kurapika teus menunduk. Padahal belum tentu Killua marah. Tapi sorot mata Killua sangat dingin. Hanya Tuhan dan Killualah yang tahu isi pikiran Killua saat ini.

"Killua…", panggil Kurapika lirih menepuk pundak Killua. Tiba- tiba Killua mendorong Kurapika dan menahan tangan Kurapika. Killua menatap Kurapika yang ada di bawahnya dengan tajam. Sementara Kurapika bingung. Ia merasa kalau Killua yang ada di hadapannya ini bukanlah Killua yang biasa. Killua terlihat… dewasa, _may be_?

"Killua?", panggil Kurapika lagi. Entah mengapa ia malah takut. Kurapika jadi takut dengan Killua saat ini. Tiba- tiba Killua mencium bibir Kurapika. Kurapika yang kaget hendak berontak. Tapi, dia yang terbangun dengan keadaan tak nyaman benar- benar tak punya kekuatan. Ia begitu lelah melawan Killua.

Saat Kurapika akan bergerak, Killua menahan tangannya dengan erat. Ciumannya pun diperdalam. Killua melumat bibir ranum Kurapika. Tak ia biarkan Kurapika lepas darinya. Ciuman panas itu memang memanaskan suasana. Buktinya bulir- bulir keringat menetes dari dahi mereka berdua.

Killua melepaskan Kurapika. Matanya terpejam. Ia beranjak ke depan pintu. Sebelum keluar, ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Kurapika. Ia menoleh dan menatap Kuraika dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kurapika terduduk di atas ranjang memandang Killua dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan.

"Itulah jawabanku, Kurapika.", kata Killua. Lalu ia meninggalkan kamar Kurapika.

Kurapika tak sadar apa yang terjadi. Ia juga tak tahu apa maksud Killua. Ia menyentuh bibirnya dengan jar- jari langsingnya. Kejadian- kejadian itu berputar- putar dalam otaknya.

Setelah mimpi menyedihakan itu, ia bertemu dengan Killua yang tiba- tiba saja di hadapannya. Bukannya merasa sedih atas apa yang diimpikannya, ia malah mengalihkan perasaan sedihnya menjadi sebal terhadap Killua. Dan karena tindakan Killua, ia menjadi bingung. Ia memang takut Killua membocorkan rahasianya. Ia takut Killua marah. Tapi dengan Killua menciumnya, apa benar Killua marah padanya? Mencium… bibirnya…? Raut wajah Kurapika tiba- tiba berubah. Mukanya merah padam. Ia langsung bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Ia menepuk- nepuk pipinya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya.

'Seorang Killua Zaoldyeck, bocah berumur 13 tahun mencium bibirku!Apa maksudnya melakukan ini?', jerit Kurapika dalam hati.

**XxxX**

Pagi ini Kurapika bangun dengan wajah kusut. Mungkin ia lelah memikirkan kejadian semalam. Dan kini ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa di hadapan Killua. Setelah mandi, ia berpakaian dan akan segera sarapan bersama sahabat- sahabatnya. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin. Dirinya yang di cermin mengikutinya memegang dadanya.

"Aku harus bersikap seperti Kurapika Kuruta, pria yang menjalani hidup sebagai hunter bersama sahabat- sahabatnya. Bukan Kurapika Kuruta, seorang gadis tak berdaya yang sama sekali tak bisa melindungi kedua orang tuanya.", ujar Kurapika meyakinkan dirinya.

Iapun bersikap seperti biasa dan keluar kamar untuk menemui kawan- kawannya.

**XxxX**

"Selamat pagi, Kurapika!", sapa Gon tersenyum lebar.

"Pagi!", awab Kurapika tersenyum tipis.

Iapun duduk di sebelah kanan Gon. Ia sama sekali tak menoleh ke arah Killua yang duduk di sisi kiri Gon. Ia hanya menatap pintu dapu, menunggu Leorio membawakan sarapan mereka.

"Pagi! Maaf telat! Baru matang, nih!", kata Leorio yang membawa 4 piring roti bakar isi telur. Sarapan yang sederhana. Kurapika hanya tersenyum tipis dan menyantap sarapannya.

"Hari ini aku harus ikut rapat dokter di luar kota. Mungkin aku baru bisa pulang saat sarapan besok.", kata Leorio.

"Berarti besok aku yang buatkan sarapan besok!", sahut Gon.

"Killua, hari ini kau mau kemana?", tanya Gon.

"Aku ingin pergi ke mall. Kau, Gon?", kata Killua.

"Aku ikut kau. Mau _shopping_ juga!", jawab Gon.

Kurapika hanya mendengar rencana mereka hari ini.

"Kurapika, hari ini kau mau kemana?", tegur Killua karena Kurapika hanya diam saja.

"Aku… Aku akan pergi menemui Tuan Nostrad.", jawab Kurapika agak gugup. Ia berbohong karena ia begitu gugup. 'Bodoh! Mengapa aku jadi begini?", rutuknya dalam hati.

Killua melirik Kurapika tajam. 'Dia pasti berbohong!', ujar Killua dalam hati. Kurapika menutup matanya, bertahan dari aura membunuh Killua.

"Aku selesai. Aku akan masuk kamar. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.", kata Kurapika dengan nada datar. Ia kembali ke kamarnya.

**XxxX**

Kurapika membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya yang lembut. Lelah. Dia lelah memikirkan Killua. Mengapa harus Killua yang ada di benaknya? Ingin sekali ia mengalihkan pikirannya dari bocah putih aneh itu. Tapi tetap tak bisa. Bagaiman kalau Killua bilang pada Gon dan Leorio? Mereka akan menjauhi Kurapika. Lalu, apa arti ciuman Killua? Pikirannya saat ini benar- benar kacau. Ia mengacak- acak rambutnya sendiri. Dan terlelap karena lelah berpikir (lagi).

"Kuroro… Aku harus bagaimana?", igau Kurapika tengah tertidur lelap.

**XxxX**

Kurapika yang terbangun dari tidurnya menatap jam di dinding.

"Jam satu? Mungkin mereka semua sudah pergi.", gumamnya.

"Bohong lagi?", tegur seseorang. Kurapika baru menyadari ada orang lain dalam kamarnya. Ia langsung menoleh kearah orang itu.

"Killua…", desis Kurapika.

'Mengapa ia selalu masuk tanpa permisi?', gerutunya dalam hati.

"Mengapa kau tak pernah berkata jujur padaku?", Tanya Killua dingin sambil duduk di samping Kurapika.

"A-aku…"

Killua mendorong Kurapika berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padamu, Kurapika? Apa karena dia?", Tanya Killua yang ada di atas Kurapika.

"Ti-tidak! Kau sendiri mengapa melakukan ini padaku?", bentak Kurapika membal;as tatapan tajam Killua.

Killua mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kurapika. Bibir Killua menyentuh telinga Kurapika. Kurapika hanya menutup matanya, menahan geli karena hembusan napas Killua.

"Itu karena….", bisik Killua.

"Tidak ada yang boleh melakukan ini pada Kurapika!", seru seseorang yang menarik kerah belakang Killua dan mengangkatnya.

"Termasuk kau!", bentak orang itu pada Killua. Ia menatap tajam mata Killua. Killua sendiri ikut menatapnya tajam.

Kurapika hanya diam melihat wajah Kuroro yang memerah karena marah, mengangkat Killua yang bertubuh lebih kecil. Tentu saj Kurapika juga kaget dengan kehadiran Kuroro.

"Killua! Apa yang…", Gon yang baru membuka pintu tak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bisa jelaskan semua ini?", pinta Gon begitu penasaran.

**XxxX**

Gon dan Killua duduk berseberangan dengan Kurapika dan Kuroro di lantai kamar Kurapika.

"Mmm…. Jadi… begini..", ujar Kurapika tak jelas. Sementara Gon menatap Kurapika bingung.

"Kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.", jelas Kuroro singkat.

"Bagaimana bisa?", seru Gon dan Killua.

'Um.. Ternyata Killua tak tahu soal itu?', batin Kurapika.

"Ceritanya panjang…", jawab Kurapika.

"Saat dua orang saling mencintai, pasti mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih.", jelas Kuroro yang menurut Kurapika merupakan alasan yang aneh.

"Jadi kalian... homo?", tanya Gon dan Killua dengan wajah angker.

Kurapika hanya sweatdrop sementara Kuroro tertawa terbahak- bahak.

"Bodoh!", kata Kuroro sambil menjitak kepala Gon dan Killua.

"Kekasihku ini perempuan tahu!", kata Kuroro sambil merangkul Kurapika. Kurapika malah _blushing._

"Baiklah! Aku hanya menjengukmu, Kurapika. Besok pagi aku akan mampir ke sini lagi.", kata Kuroro mencium pipi kanan Kurapika dan pergi lewat jendela.

"Mmm... Aku mau keluar dulu...", kata Gon yang keluar dari kamar Kurapika.

'Kurapika seorang gadis dan pemimpin Ryodan tertawa? Kepalaku jadi pusing...', keluh Gon dalam hati sambil memijat keningnya.

"Untung yang kucium bukan laki- laki...", kata Killua sambil memegang dagunya.

"Oh, ya! Mengapa kau menciumku?", tanya Kurapika penasaran.

"Aku..." Tangan kanan Killua berada di belakang leher Kurapika hingga Kurapika terpaksa menunduk dan menatap wajah Killua. Tangan kiri Killua memeluk pinggang ramping Kurapika. Naps Kurapika tercekat karena jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Hidung Kurapika menyentuh hidung Killua.

"Karena... Aku hanya bercanda.", kata Killua. Tatapan seriusnya berubah menjadi senyuman nakal.

Sebelah alis Kurapika naik. Ia merasa terjebak dalam permainan anak kecil.

"Hoo... begitu! Ayo ikut aku, Bocah!", seru Kurapika geram sambil menarik telinga kanan Killua.

**XxxX**

Keesokan harinya, Kurapika, Gon, dan Killua duduk di ruang makan Mereka memakan sarapan yang dibuat Kurapika. Kuroropun bergabung dengan mereka.

"Wah! Enaknya! Ammm...", kata Gon yang memakan ayam gorengnya.

"Huwa! Jangan senggol kakiku, Kurapika!", seru Killua yang duduk di samping Kurapika. Kakinya sangat pegal karena dihukum mencabut rumput di kebunkeluarga Nostrad tanpa alat apapun. Padahal kebunnya sangat luas!

"Maaf, Killua!", kata Kurapika, si pemberi hukuman tersenyum puas.

"Ya... Masakan istriku memang sangat sedap!", puji Kuroro yang juga makan ayam goreng. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi gadis Kuruta.

"Bagaimana kita memancing hari ini?", ajak Kuroro.

"Ayo!", sahut gon senang. Gon memang suka sekali memancing. Rupanya Kuroro ingin diterima oleh teman- teman Kurapika.

"Kuroro suka memancing?", tanya Gon yang tiba- tiba akrab dengan Kuroro.

"Tentu saja! Nanti kita lomba memancing, oke?", tawar Kuroro ramah pada Gon.

"Oke!", jawab Gon ceria.

"Bagimana denganku?", tanya Killua sedikit iri dengan kedekatan Kuroro dan Gon.

"Sepertinya kau harus menggendong Killua, Kuroro.", kata Kurapika senang.

"Baiklah... Kalau kau yang minta, Kurapika.", jawab Kuroro menatap Killua sinis. Walaupun hanya salah paham, Kuroro masih sebal pada Killua soal kemarin.

"Nanti bantu aku memasak untuk bekalnya ya, Bocah putih!", ajak Kurapika mengelus- elus rambut Killua.

"Iya- iya! Tapi berhentilah memanggilku bocah!", seru Killua sebal.

"Ehm...", tegur seseorang yang baru saja masuk rumah.

Mereka berempat menoleh ke orang itu. Tampaklah Leorio berwajah sebal. Ia melipat tangannya ke depan dada dan mengetuk- ngetukan sepatunya ke lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi?", tanya plus teriak Leorio.

_**End's Story**_

A/N: Kekurangan- kekurangan di fic ini masih banyak sekali. Untuk itu, reader yang budiman, mohon reviewnya!


End file.
